Young Justice
Young Justice is a live action movie based on the comic book heroes of the same name JJ Abrams will direct and Zack hemsey will do the score the film will have the 2012 team if the film is a hit a sequel will be produced called Young Justice:Redemption which will set a darker tone than this one. The film is set for release April 3rd it is 175 minutes. Cast *The Team *Logan Lerman as Dick Grayson- Robin *Lee Thompson Young as Kaldur'am - Aqualad *Robbie Amell as Wally West-Kid Flash *Emma Stone as Megan M"orzz - Miss Martian *Britt Robertson as Artemis Crock-Artemis *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper-Red Arrow *Thomas Dekker as Kon-El -Conner Kent - Superboy *The Justice League *Micheal Fassbender as Bruce Wayne-Batman *Henry Cavill as Kal-El - Clark Kent-Superman *Bradly Cooper as Barry Allen-The Flash *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen-Green Arrow *Amber Heard as Dinah Lance-Black Canary *Gina Carano as Diana Prince-Wonder Woman *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordon-Green Lantern *Idris Elba as J"onn J"onzz-Martian Manhunter *Ryan Gosling as King Orin-Aquaman *The Light *Alfred Molina as Vandal Savage-L1 *Liam Neeson as Ra's Al ghul-L2 *Billy Zane as Lex Luthor-L3 *Charlize Theron as Queen Bee-L4 *Gael García Bernal as Prince Orm-Oceanmaster-L5 *Nick Nolte vocies The Brain-L6 *Micheal Sheen as Klarion-L7 *Other Characters *James Marsden as Jim Harper-Guardian *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Angelina Jolie as Mercy *John Hurt as Alfred Pennyworth *Nathan Fillion as Steve Trevor *Bryan Cranston as James Gordon Plot The Film Begins with Mr Freeze attacking innocent People at the park on July 4 he turns around to be kicked by Robin and then for batarang to be thrown into his back he it electrocuted by the batarang and then is punched by Batman Knocking him out. Aquaman and Aqualad take on Killer frost who is freezing all the oil out of an oil rig she is talked bu Aqualad and frozen by Aquaman, Aquaman knocks out Killer frost by punching her in her face Green Arrow and Speedy attack Icicle jr Green Arrow shoots an explosive arrow which knocks out Icicle Jr Kid Flash Distracts Captain Cold who tries to shoot him many times but misses all of them Captain Cold is then given one final punch by The Flash. The Four Heroes and their sidekicks arrive at the hall of justice where Martian Manhunter introduces them they walk into it but the justice league is called on an away mission by Zattana to stop Wotan blocking out the sun Speedy reacts to this badly by exposing the secret of the watchtower the Justice League's real base of operations he then walks out in disgust saying he is not a sidekick and leaves the Hall of justice the Justice league leave to stop Wotan, Batman tells them to stay put. Robin Kid Flash and Aqualad all wonder whether or not the Justice league is hiding any more prodigies when an incoming transmission come up from Green Lantern that Cadmus facility is on fire when he realizes that the justice league are gone he says "sorry kids I'll contact the league at the watchtower." Kid flash angry because of Green lantern calling them kids Kid Flash suggest stopping the Cadmus fire Robin Agrees and so does Aqualad they leave for the Facility